burning_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Patch test page
Patch File 'General': *Several Minor Fixes 'Heroes:' *Micro-stuns removed from: Affliction Warlock, Fury Warrior *'Destruction Warlock' - Immolate and Incinerate damage have been reduced but chaos Bolt damage has been improved. Overall damage output should be the same as it was. - U Create Healthstone - ability moved to Demonology Warlock *'Shadow Priest' - Shadowform now deals more damage to you per second and reduces your armor, but the positive effects have been improved. *'Fury Warrior' - [ T] Lightning Hammer - range increased -> 700 *'Restoration Druid and Tree of Life' - Models Changed *'Protection Warrior' - Model Changed *'Arcane Mage' - Model Changed *'Combat Rogue' - Model Changed *'Enhancement Shaman' - Model Changed ---- 'General' Several Minor Fixes 'Heroes' *Micro-stuns removed from: Marksman Hunter, Destruction Warlock *Micro-stuns remained (will be removed in next versions): Affliction Warlock, Fury Warrior *Fixed bug when damage of skills with removed microstun wasnt scaling with level *Pets cant be summoned now under Bloodlust or Drums of War buffs instead of Sated Classes *'Blood DK rework' - Y Purgatory - activation % increased -> 35% - T Bone Shield - damage reduction increased * Skill Level -> 3+0.7 * Skill Level; cooldown increased sec -> 15 sec - Q Death Strike - manacost removed; now passively restore 25 mana - W Blood Boil - manacost reduced -> 25 - E Bloodworms - strength buff increased * Level -> 2% * Level *'Protection Paladin' - Fixed bug when R Basiton of Light was removing negative debuffs *'Havoc Demon Hunter' '''- Model Changed *'''Affliction Warlock - Model Changed *'Marksmanship Hunter' - Model Changed 'Bosses' Temple Legacy Heroic bosses now wont aggro from across the map 'Items' Messenger of Fate - additional mana restore reduced -> 75 'General' Several Minor Fixes 'Heroes' *Micro-stuns removed from: Marksman Hunter, Destruction Warlock *Micro-stuns remained (will be removed in next versions): Affliction Warlock, Fury Warrior *Fixed bug when damage of skills with removed microstun wasnt scaling with level *Pets cant be summoned now under Bloodlust or Drums of War buffs instead of Sated Classes *'Blood DK rework' - Y Purgatory - activation % increased -> 35% - T Bone Shield - damage reduction increased * Skill Level -> 3+0.7 * Skill Level; cooldown increased sec -> 15 sec - Q Death Strike - manacost removed; now passively restore 25 mana - W Blood Boil - manacost reduced -> 25 - E Bloodworms - strength buff increased * Level -> 2% * Level *'Protection Paladin' - Fixed bug when R Basiton of Light was removing negative debuffs *'Havoc Demon Hunter' '''- Model Changed *'''Affliction Warlock - Model Changed *'Marksmanship Hunter' - Model Changed 'Bosses' Temple Legacy Heroic bosses now wont aggro from across the map 'Items' Messenger of Fate - additional mana restore reduced -> 75 ---- 'General:' *Several Minor Fixes 'Heroes:' - Survival Hunter, MM Hunter, BM Hunter, Protection Paladin, Elemental Shaman - cleared special effects leaks - Hunters, Warlocks (except Destruction), Unholy DK now cant summon pets with Sated debuff *'Guardian Druid' - Fixed bug when you didnt have evasion in Bear Form - T Lunar beam - fixed bug when it was giving 10 rage per second instead of 5; radius increased -> 175 *'Elemental Shaman' - E Chain Lightning - now cant hit same target twice 'Bosses:' *Fixed bug when enraged bosses may drop enrage item Citadel *Magtheridon - Now if Ox is the only target of Cleavage, damage will be devided between Ox and Brewmaster Reservoir *'Hydross the Unstable' - Cleared special effects leaks *'Lady Vashj' - Cleared special effects leaks 'Items:' *Chestguard of No Remorse - now works properly